


A Change in Birthdays

by Bellimoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: It's Yuri Plisetsky's 16th birthday. Every year he spends it the same, but this time it's a little different.Written for the YOI amino's fanpaper, the Weekly Skate (Edition 1)





	A Change in Birthdays

The morning of March first started like any other. 

 

Yuri awoke to the sound of his alarm. The obnoxious electronic beeps signaling the beginning of a new day. Reaching for his cell phone, he dismissed the alarm and tossed the device on top of the sheets. He lay still for a moment, gathering himself as he always did, before sleepily rising from his bed.

 

Today was Yuri’s sixteenth birthday. Every year, he expected to feel different—older, more mature—, but his mind and body remained just as before.

 

Yuri sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. The length was steadily growing; it seemed to be the only thing about him that changed with time.

 

In the past, birthdays were something to be excited for; growing up was every child’s dream. As a young skater, it meant new competitions to enter and win. Now, Yuri had started to realize, getting older was an athlete’s curse. Puberty would change him as a skater, and age would kill him as a competitor.

 

This is far too depressing to think about so early in the morning, Yuri thought as he shuffled through his daily routine. I might as well make the most of my time.

 

Yet, despite the seriousness of his looming career, Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little more energetic than usual. After all, a birthday was cause for celebration. 

 

The Plisetsky’s were not one for parties, but they did have their traditions. Every year, Yuri would take his birthday and the following day off from training to travel from St. Petersburg, visiting his grandfather. Together, the two would bake their favorite kinds of pirozhki and a variety of other delicious pastries. They’d spend their time together in any manner they liked; whether it was a date out amongst the city sights or resting at home, content with each other’s company.

 

Content with his outfit of choice, Yuri was ready to board a train to Moscow. He gave his cat a quick scratch behind the ears, their food and water for the next two days already set out. Yuri headed out the door of his home, a light spring in his step.

 

Before he could make it very far, his jacket began to buzz. Pulling the ringing phone from his pocket, Yuri was half-surprised to see an incoming call from Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“What,” he answered bluntly, following his path at a slower pace. “Katsudon? Hey, is that Viktor with you I hear?”

 

“Happy birthday, Yurio!” The sound of two voices cheering in tandem was loud enough for the teen to quickly draw the phone away from his ear. “How’s your special day going?”

 

Yuri didn’t know whether he wanted to grimace or smile at the affection in their voices. “Fine—it’s going fine.”

 

There was a sneaking suspicion that had been nesting in the back of Yuri’s mind during the weeks proceeding his birthday, and he was reluctant to voice it. “You two idiots aren’t planning anything for me, are you? I’m busy today.”

 

“Um… maybe?” Yuuri chuckled sheepishly. 

There was a muffled sound as the phone switched hands on the other side of the line. Viktor’s chipper voice chimed, “Yurio, stop making plans without us! We want to celebrate your birthday with you.”

 

A small smile crept onto Yuri’s face despite himself. “Yeah, well, Viktor knows I do the same thing every year.”

 

“But now you have us,” Yuuri said. “Are you really too busy to see us?”

 

As tempting as it was to claim so, Yuri wasn’t against the idea of adding the couple to his birthday plans. In fact, the thought of hanging out with the two made his heart warm in anticipation. Yuuri and Viktor, he felt—but would never admit—were almost like family to him. And what better way to spend a birthday than with your family?

 

“Oh, all right. I guess you guys can come with me.” He rolled his eyes at the excited babble coming through the phone, but his grin grew wider. “Just… don’t make a big deal out of this.”

 

“Oh, trust me,” Yuuri began, as Viktor finished,  “We will.”

After relaying the meeting location to the older skaters, Yuri sat by himself at the train station, waiting for the pair to arrive. Soon enough, they appeared on the platform, a wrapped package in hand.

 

Yuri stood, eyeing the gift. “Is that… for me?”

 

Viktor held out the box. It was thin and rectangular, covered in paw-printed paper. “Of course it is. By the way, we tried to find a cat print for the wrapping, but I suppose you’ll have to settle for this kind instead.”

 

Yuri accepted the gift, holding it with a surprising amount of care. “... Thanks.” He hoped the light blush he felt rising to his cheeks remained discreet. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a surprise, but open it later,” Yuuri suggested. “Our train is here.”

 

The ride was seven hours long, but the trio managed to keep their excitement from turning to boredom.

 

While on the train, Yuri tore the paper from the gift and opened the flimsy cardboard boxing inside. A dark jacket lay nestled inside, folded to display the lion on its back. “No way,” he gasped, lifting the clothing item to admire all sides. His eyes sparkled with joy. “This is so cool! It looks badass.”

 

“I glad you like it,” Yuuri said with a smile. “You’re pretty easy to shop for.”

 

Viktor snorted. “If it’s big-cat-themed, you can bet it’s got Yurio’s name on it.”

 

“I’m not that simple,” Yuri protested with a scoff, but he knew it was true. The teen kept true to his taste in fashion. He swapped his jacket with the new one, pleased with the gift.

 

Eventually, the train rolled into the Moscow station. The sun was high overhead, crossing through the afternoon peak. The three piled themselves into Nikolai Plisetsky’s old blue car and drove away to the family home.

 

Yuri was happier than usual. Being with his grandfather always put him in a bright mood, and even as he pretended to be exasperated with Yuuri and Viktor, their companionship was heart-lifting.

 

“Thank you for coming for Yurotchka’s birthday,” his grandfather said to the two men. “It’s good that he doesn't have to travel for so long alone, but I do wish he had told me about the extra company,” he added with a pointed look in Yuri’s direction.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know they wanted to tag along!” Yuri stuck out his lower lip in an annoyed pout. “Besides, I told you seven hours ago. They’ll be fine in the guest room as it is.”

 

“Yes, we’ll be all right,” Yuuri reassured. “Thank you again for letting us stay. We couldn’t miss out on Yurio’s birthday!”

 

“Good, good.” Yuri smiled as his grandfather waved a hand towards the kitchen and said, “Now, since you’ll be staying here, why don’t you help out with the pirozhki? We’ve got to bake for two more, after all.”


End file.
